


too close for comfort

by apolakid



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Highschool AU, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, did i really stay up this late to write smut, everyone is of age!!, i havent written in 84 years, kitakits sa impyerno, wow im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolakid/pseuds/apolakid
Summary: Ilyong leaned into the touch, albeit nervously, their faces leaning in to each other. “Goyo…” Ilyong whispered, “anong ginagawa natin?”in which they bang. and there are (angry) feelings





	too close for comfort

Goyo was always taller than Ilyong. They both knew this—it was a fact Ilyong was constantly reminded of every time Goyo would be near. Unfortunately for him, it was often. Of course it was one of the things Ilyong disliked about Goyo, but never once had he ever looked at Goyo’s height as it was something to be feared, or something to be in awe of.

“Ano?” Goyo asked. “Titigan mo lang ba ‘yan?”

Ilyong lied down in between Goyo’s thighs. Height did mean in all parts of the body, and here Ilyong was, holding proof that Goyo really was always the taller one. “Hala, Ilyong, siguro hindi mo yata kaya?” Goyo teased, bringing his hand to ruffle the smaller boy’s hair and drag it closer to his cock. The question brought Ilyong back to reality, only just to glare at the taller boy. “Tumahimik ka na nga!” Ilyong snapped, slapping away Goyo’s hand. He looked back down, flushed, opening his mouth to take it in.

Their relationship wasn’t always like this.

In fact, their relationship should have never been like this in the first place.

It began with spite, and it should have ended with spite and the promise of future fist fights. They didn’t like each other, and they never did have any chances to try to create a friendship. If they did, they would have rejected it. Goyo’s snarky brother and downright enabler best friend didn’t help either, and Ilyong wasn’t the type to be quiet and take things as they are. Their first conversation started with Goyo slamming the wall next to Ilyong’s head and asking “May problema ka ba sa akin?”, bending down to face the smaller boy. Ilyong, at that time, held the books he was carrying tightly, looked straight into Goyo’s eyes, and replied—“Oo. Ang baho ng hininga mo. Pwede bang lumayas ka na?”  

Ever since then, they’ve always made it a point to annoy the hell out of each other’s lives. “Gregorio, huwag mo na kasing pansinin ‘yang batang ‘yan. Selos lang ‘yan sa iyo.” Goyo’s father, Emilio, would assure him. His other dad, Apolinario, didn’t really want to say much on the matter, instead just encouraged them to just grow up. “Ilyong huwag mo nang pansinin iyan si Goyo. Mas magaling ka naman ‘dun ah.” Ilyong’s dad would encourage him. It was a point that everyone knew, even their families disliked each other to the point where Parent Teacher Conferences were incredibly awkward for everyone involved.

With their history, and even their families’ histories, there was no way there could have been anything except the spiteful chemistry between those two. Yet, here Ilyong was, watching Goyo moan and bite his lip. With every approving noise Goyo made, Ilyong tried to suck deeper, longer, and harder. “Mmm—Ilyong,” Goyo groaned, pulling Ilyong’s hair up. “Tama na—Tama na muna ’yan.” Ilyong moaned at the pull, rising until only his lips wrapped around the head of Goyo’s cock. He stared at the taller boy and sucked slow. Goyo growled and pulled Ilyong up, just enough to slam the smaller boy’s shoulders on the bed and crawl on top of him. “Ikaw talaga.” Goyo said slowly. Ilyong watched as the hands holding him down made their way to his wrists, pinning his arms on top of him.

Goyo dove right into Ilyong’s neck, causing Ilyong’s body to jump. Goyo held Ilyong in place as he licked the side of his neck in slow strokes, pulling Ilyong’s undershirt down. “Punyeta,” Ilyong struggled, biting his lips to stifle his moans, “huwag ka nga mag-iwan ng—“ “Bakit?” Goyo whispered in his ear, “Baka makita ng daddy mo?” He ended the last syllable with a bite on the earlobe, which made Ilyong make a soft _Ah!_ , and pull away quickly. “Pakyu.” Ilyong spat. “Gusto mo naman,” Goyo snapped back, diving his knee in between Ilyong’s pants. “Diba?”

Ilyong wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look of the taller boy’s face. “Tangina mo Go- _aah_!” Goyo rubbed his knee gently, while his lips worked on Ilyong’s collarbone. “Ah! _Hah_ … tangina mo…” Ilyong resisted, drool coming out of the side of his mouth. Goyo stopped and sat back up, eyeing Ilyong in such a way that Ilyong wanted to punch his gut. “Ako lang ba tatanggal ng damit dito?” Goyo asked, bringing his hands back up to remove his shirt—the last of his garments. Ilyong gazed at the boy in front of him, or at least, his chest. He removed his undershirt as well, and slowly made his way to the taller boy’s nipple. Goyo moaned approvingly as Ilyong licked and sucked. “Sige pa, Ilyo—ah!” Goyo cried. Ilyong had bit him.

The smaller boy stared up, with his lips forming a small smirk. The image had went straight into Goyo’s dick as he pushed Ilyong back down. “Ikaw talaga ha.” Goyo murmured, pulling down Ilyong’s pants and underwear. “Kala mo kung sino ka?” Almost violently, he grabbed Ilyong’s dick and started stroking. The sensation made Ilyong’s toes curl, but Goyo’s thighs kept his legs at place. “Nngh… dapat nga tinatanong ko ‘yan sa ‘y—mm!” Ilyong replied back. He gasped as Goyo’s thumb played with the precum, the finger circling the head. “Ano ‘yun, Ilyong?” Goyo asked, with a slight chuckle. The bedsheets crumpled around Ilyong’s grip. “May sinasabi ka?” Goyo asked again as Ilyong squirmed relentlessly under him. The taller boy adjusted his grip and started stroking faster, causing Ilyong to draw blood from his own lips. “Parang ‘di ka ‘yata mapakali?” He teased. “Ahh! Shet, Goyo!” Ilyong cried out, before cupping his own mouth in a failed attempt to stop his cries. “Mmm,” Goyo answered, “lakasan mo pa.”

Goyo could feel his own pulsating cock as he watched Ilyong squirm under him. Subconsciously, his own hand travelled down to squeeze Ilyong’s ass. Ilyong’s entire body jumped up as he felt Goyo’s fingers make their way inside him. “Teka—hoy!” he snapped, grabbing Goyo’s hands, “gago ka ba?!”

It felt like Ilyong’s mind had snapped back from his horny, hazy, state. Out of surprise, Goyo stopped in place, staring at Ilyong. Ilyong, on the other hand, managed to blush again at Goyo as silence filled the room. “Masakit ‘yan, gago ka!” He said, realizing how naked they both were, and attempted to close his legs. Goyo said nothing, and after a while, laughed a little. He leaned into the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, playfully throwing it at Ilyong. “Aray.” Ilyong huffed. “Ano gagawin ko diyan?” Goyo leaned back, displaying himself in front of Ilyong. “Ano, pati iyan titigan mo lang din?” Ilyong resisted the urge to throw the bottle back at Goyo.

Ilyong looked up to glare at him, but was greeted by the softness in Goyo’s face. He had inhaled a breath to retort, but somehow, he felt that he had no words to speak. The two stared at each other; the only sound in the air was their breathing. It was then that Ilyong felt shy, felt the need to curl back in himself. Goyo had seen his body—all of his body, but there was something about the way Goyo watched him here, now. Goyo noticed this movement, leaned in only to bring his hands up to frame Ilyong’s face. Ilyong leaned into the touch, albeit nervously, their faces leaning in to each other. “Goyo…” Ilyong whispered, “anong ginagawa natin?”

The sentence stopped Goyo. Ilyong was close enough to see Goyo swallow, to see how he had averted his gaze. The bigger question they knew was haunting them was when did it start, how did they begin. Yet, they were here, too close for comfort, but with skin bonded intimately enough to stay.

“Goyo, anong proble—!” Ilyong was cut off by Goyo diving into his neck, nibbling in all the spots he knew Ilyong would squirm in. Ilyong struggled to stay up and fell back down. He cried out as Goyo bit at his collarbone. “Lintek!” He managed, using his arms to swerve at Goyo’s face. Ilyong grabbed Goyo’s back and bit hard into the part of the flesh where his neck met his shoulder. Goyo groaned. “Sino sa atin hindi iiwan ng kagat ah?” Goyo spat. “’Yan pakita mo sa mga tanginang daddy mo, gago!” Ilyong cried out.

Goyo pushed him down. “Kung sisigaw ka,” Goyo threatened, voice deep. He brought back up the bottle of lube and popped the cap open. He smirked. Gusto kong marinig kung gaano kasarap ang pakiramdam ng aking—“ Ilyong kicked him. “Bastos! At bakit naman ako?” Ilyong protested. “Alagaan kita, Ilyong.”  Goyo said. “Iingatan ko naman ‘tong katawan mo.”

Ilyong felt himself swallow. He wasn’t sure anymore when it came to Goyo, and hasn’t been in a long time,—Goyo was rough and annoying at a time and then soft the next. This was one of those moments, the sincerity in Goyo’s words that caused Ilyong to flare up. “Ano, Ilyong?” Goyo asked. “Baka naman hindi mo kaya ‘to?” Ilyong’s vision trailed to where Goyo’s cock sat. “Wala lang’ yan.” Ilyong dimissed. This made Goyo raise his eyebrow. “Pakita mo nga sa’ kin na kaya mo.” With that, Goyo dripped the lube onto his fingers. “Tumalikod ka nga _, princesa_.”

“Ang laswang-lasw—“ Goyo had dripped a few drops onto Ilyong’s dick. “Ops,” Goyo said as Ilyong moaned. “Pasensya ka na. Medyo hindi sanay.” He gave a few teasing strokes before taking squeezing more lube from the bottle. He winked at Ilyong, who was struggling to keep a straight face. “Kanina ka pa.” Ilyong gritted out. “Bagal mo eh. Humiga ka na nga sa tiyan mo!” Goyo commanded. Reluctantly, Ilyong followed the order, and Goyo settled in betweeh the smaller boy’s legs, his ass presenting. “’Yan.” Goyo circled his finger around Ilyong’s asshole. “Ganda naman ng tanawin.” Ilyong shuddered at the touch. He crossed his arms, hiding his face in the pillows. “Ilyong? Akala ko ba maririnig ko ‘yang boses mo?” Goyo asked as he flicked his finger in the hole, and entering it slowly. “Ahh!” Ilyong cried, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. “Ahh, mmm!” Goyo leaned over him. “Hinay-hinay lang muna, Ilyong.” He whispered, licking a part of Ilyong’s neck and back to distract the smaller boy from the pain. Ilyong felt himself breathe, and tried his best to relax under Goyo’s touch. Gently, Goyo pushed his finger in, then pulled it out. He continued to repeat the motion. In. Out. 

After a while, Ilyong’s lip almost started bleeding by the time Goyo managed to put in a third finger. Goyo went in deep this time, and curved his fingers a little. Ilyong moaned out, and quickly clasped his mouth with his hand. “Tangina, Goyo…” he cried. He felt the tears come out of his eyes. “Dito?” Goyo asked, hitting the spot again. And again. “Dito ba, Ilyong?” Ilyong’s entire body was on fire—he was trembling everywhere, his thighs threatening to give way. He was moaning hard, and he found himself trying to thrust down on Goyo’s fingers. “Goyo— _Ah_! Sige pa!” Ilyong cried, stressing the last syllable so much it sounded like a growl. Goyo returned the cry with a noise almost feral, and pulled his fingers out.

“Tanginang Goyo!” Ilyong groaned at the loss, fist striking the mattress. “Nalungkot ka kaagad?” Goyo teased as he put lube on his cock. Ilyong turned to watch Goyo strokes his own dick, still breathless from the simulation Goyo’s fingers gave. Slowly, Ilyong’s gaze went up to Goyo’s face. It was night, and it was only through the moonlight they were able to see each other. But Ilyong knew that sunkissed skin. How it always felt like it could burn him, like how even only Goyo’s piercing gaze could turn Ilyong’s body in flames. Ilyong found himself looking back down, away, as Goyo continued to stroke himself to full hardness.

When Ilyong looked again, Goyo was still looking. There it was again, that shyness, that urge to fold. “Hindi mo ba ako titingnan, Ilyong?” Goyo asked between pants. “Ganyan ba gaano mo akong inaayawan?”  

Pause. When Ilyong didn’t answer, Goyo growled.

“Tingnan mo ako, Ilyong,” Goyo barked, he grabbed Ilyong’s shoulder, but Ilyong moved willingly. “Gusto kong marinig ‘yang pangalan ko mula sa iyong mga labi—“ Goyo started, holding Ilyong’s thighs. “Tumahimik ka nga.” Ilyong snapped, and pushed Goyo back down until he was lying on his back.

“Anong-“

Ilyong threw a pillow at him.

“Haharapan kita.” Ilyong stated, straddling Goyo. The gears in Goyo’s head stopped working as he watched Ilyong grab his cock and align it with his body. Goyo placed the pillow behind his head to watch the show Ilyong was giving. “Mm,” Goyo hummed, “patunayan mo nga sa akin na kayang kaya mo ‘yan.”

From just the tip, Ilyong’s mouth was already open. “Hinay-hinay lang, Ilyong.” Goyo assured, but his comments just made Ilyong more determined to sink down. Still, Ilyong calmed himself down, and pushed lower. His trembling limbs wanted nothing more than to just drop. By the time he made it to be impaled upon Goyo’s entire length, both boys were moaning, quivering, messes. “Ano, Ilyong?” Goyo asked, breathless, lightly dragging his fingers on the other boy’s skin. “Kaya mo pa?” Reaching Ilyong’s hips, Goyo lifted him gently, then pushed him back down with a moan.

Ilyong threw his head back at the sensations. Goyo was lightly thrusting, trying to find Ilyong’s prostate. When he hit it, Ilyong _cried._ Goyo chuckled low, raising Ilyong’s hips. “Ano pakiramdam?” Goyo asked. “Masakit?” He slammed Ilyong’s hips down, “o masarap?” Similar to when he had Ilyong on his fingers, he repeated the action over and over.

Ilyong was in ecstasy—his hands were gripping the bedsheet in between Goyo’s thighs, chest bent towards Goyo’s face. He was presenting everything, every spasm and every sound, and Goyo was practically inhaling every part of Ilyong. Before he knew it, he had held Goyo’s hands and was grinding willfully, finding a rhythm at his own pace. “Ah! Ngh! Ah! _Aahh!_ Ah! Goyo! ” He moaned, bouncing on Goyo. “Mmmngh, huwag kang tumigil, Ilyong.” Goyo placed his hand on the head of  Ilyong’s cock and Ilyong jumped. “Goyo—huwag—“ Ilyong protested, but Goyo continued to rub his thumb on the slit. Ilyong’s body gave way to all the simulations, and he fell back down. Goyo took it as an opportunity to get on top of him.

He raised Ilyong’s legs as he arched over the smaller boy. “Hindi mo na kaya?” Goyo asked, moving to kiss Ilyong’s thighs and bite lightly. “Sabi ko aalagaan ko ‘tong katawan mo, diba?”

He didn’t wait for a reply. Goyo thrust in _hard_.

Ilyong’s prostate was being prodded over and over—it was beginning too much for him to handle. He grabbed Goyo’s back and started scratching, digging, which Goyo loved. “Goyo! Ah!” He cried. “Malapit na, malapit na!”

“Sinabi ko bang pwede kang matapos, Ilyong?” Goyo teased.

“Tangina mo! Sige na, Goyo, please—“

“Ano ‘yun, Ilyong?”  

“Goyo! Ah! Please, Goyo, ha _ah_ , punyeta—Goyo, Goyo! _Please!_ Malapit na!”

Goyo felt his own orgasm building up. He took Ilyong’s cock and started stroking violently. Ilyong’s screams grew louder as his entire body spasmed—and white, hot, cum spilled out of Ilyong. The smaller boy was shuddering, Goyo continuing to thrust into him even as Ilyong tightened. Ilyong continued moaning, oversensitive, as Goyo continued his rhythm, until he also came in Ilyong.

A few seconds—then he collapsed on top of Ilyong. “Bigat mo!” Ilyong protested, although having no strength to push Goyo out of the way. The two were on top of each other in a sweaty, sex-filled mess. Goyo pulled his dick out of Ilyong as the latter sighed at the contact. “Goyo,” Ilyong whispered. “Goyo, putangina, huwag kang matulog.”

“Hindi ako natutulog.” Goyo sighed, and moved to lie down next to Ilyong. Even with heavy breaths, the silence that followed them was uncomfortable as it was mysterious. The two never really had quiet moments together, especially moments were they seemed to be at peace. Yet it was precisely that moment which made them feel awkward, or strange.

“Bale—“

“Paano yung—“

Another pause.

Ilyong was the first to move away. “Sa tingin mo may mababago ito?” He said, turning to his side. Goyo looked up at the boy’s body. “Hanggang ngayon, nagtapos na tayo sa lahat, ganyan ka pa rin kalamig sa akin?” Goyo dragged his arm over to Ilyong and drag him closer.

“Hayop ka, Goyo. Kadiri pa pakiramdam ko.” Ilyong huffed. Goyo sat up, insulted. “Parang may naalala akong _oo, sige pa, Goyo!_ mula sa iyo ah?”

“Hindi ako ganiyan magsalita!”

“Sige nga?” Goyo threatened. “Diba sabi ko aalagaan mo katawan mo?”

“Anong ginagawa—“

Goyo bent down and pushed Ilyong’s cheeks and legs apart. “Hoy!” Ilyong cried, realizing what Goyo was about to do. He moaned again as Goyo stuck his tongue in between in an attempt to get rid of the cum. “Kadiri, Goyo! _Goyo!!_ ” Ilyong cried, slamming his fists on the mattress. “Katatapos ko lang! Goyo, madaya!” Goyo continued his pursuit until Ilyong became a babbling and quivering mess.

“Tangina mo talaga.” Ilyong said. His tears were falling onto Goyo’s pillow. “Tangina mo.” Ilyong repeated. “Hindi ko alam kung bakit pa nga ako pumuta rito.”

Goyo swallowed, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him close. Ilyong’s tears didn’t stop then. Instead, Ilyong leaned into Goyo’s touch. For a while, they stayed like that. “Ano kayang masasabi ng mga pamilya natin?” Goyo laughed bitterly. “Ano kayang iisipan nila sa kanilang mga anak?” Ilyong looked back at Goyo. “Ewan ko bang mangyayari sa pamilya mo, gago.” He dismissed.

“May mangyayari ba sa atin? Sa kanila? Hindi ba’t aalis ka rin dito sa Katipunan?” Ilyong whispered. “Hindi ba’t—“ _iiwanan mo rin naman ako. May hahanap kang iba._ Ilyong was cut off—Goyo had placed his lips against Ilyong’s.

“Ano naman ‘yan?” Ilyong protested weakly.

“Halik.”

“Pati unang halik kukunin mo sa akin?”

“…”

“Hayop ka talaga.”

As he watched Ilyong’s face slowly fall asleep, Goyo wondered if he should leave in the morning and come back before his parents do. “Laro lang naman ito sa iyo, diba?” Goyo wondered if it was something Ilyong had said, or something he felt Ilyong would tell him eventually. He held the boy close, and drifted into sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> when i die i will reach the gates of heaven and emilio jacinto's soul will bitchslap me down


End file.
